Yoko Inari
Appearance After the first hundred years of Yoko eating humans, humans began to wonder what she truly looked like. Most would think this would be an easy task, but due to Yoko's habit of constantly using Transformation to trick humans, it has caused humans to question what she truly looks like to such an extent that some theorists question whether she is actually female in the first place. While this thought process seems understandable, the next does not. Some mages believe that she doesn't use Transformation at all, but instead they believe that she is actually a deity. As such, she has no gender. Her changing appearance isn't Yoko's doing, but the doing of the human mind tricking the eyes so the brain can understand what the eyes are actually seeing. This theory continues to say that if a human were to lift the illusion and see Yoko for what she truly is, the brain would explode because it could not comprehend what the eyes are seeing. Some people have taken this a step further to say that Yoko doesn't exist at all and that the concept of Yoko is just a way for humans to give a cause to a mysterious death. When Yoko heard all of this, she laughed so hard that it took her eight minutes for her to stop laughing and even then she was still smiling a little. She wasn't laughing just at their stupidity, but also at the fact that they thought up all of this themselves. When she learned what this, she was put in such a good mood that she showed mercy and let the human she was about to eat go. While in her humanoid form, Yoko appears as a human girl who, is around nineteen years old. She has long orange colored hair that often reminds people of a red fox. In addition Yoko has a fox-ears perched on top of her head. The fur located on her fox-ears are orange with a splash of white at the top. It is unknown whether she has human ears as well, but it is assumed that she does. Aside from the fox-ears, the only fox trait she has is a three foot long fox-tail. Her tail has smooth orange fur with a splash of white at the tip, just like her fox-ears. Yoko's attire looks something like an attire that a traveler would wear, except for the fact that it has been modified to accommodate her unique physical characteristics. Yoko's attire consists of a loose long sleeved purple shirt that extends a bit passed her waist. This shirt is accompanied by a red sash belt that is tied around her waist. For pants, Yoko wears long onyx colored pants, with the cuffs matching the color of her shirt. In addition Yoko usually wears a long brown cloak that reaches to her ankles. Yōkai Origins Personality Yoko's most known personality trait is her very pessimistic view on human nature. She believes that humans are the bane of all life, especially nature. This belief is shown when she once said, "The only good human is a dead one and a human that knows their place in nature.". This suggests that she would give a human a chance to prove that they respect nature, if they lived long enough to prove themselves in the first place. Despite her pessimistic views, Yoko is still a fox Yōkai and like most dogs, foxes are a very playful species. The same is true for Yoko, though this side of her is usually hidden because she doesn't like it when a human knows what she is thinking. Relationships Zora Halo Ever since Yoko met Zora, Yoko has been very interested in the guy who would sacrifice is life for an animal. Most humans that she has met during her long lifetime have only viewed nature and the animals in it as a source for food and fuel, but Zora was different. So on a whim, she decided to learn more about Zora and they became partners. She restrained her predator instincts and began to live a life of a human. However, learning more about Zora was harder than she thought. He often kept his emotions from her and he also was laid-back. So Yoko let her playful side show a lot more in the form of playful teasing and witty remarks in the hopes of striking Zora's nerve or getting some sort of reaction out of him. Saber History Long ago there was a female fox that lived in one of the forests of Fiore. This fox was very special because, despite it being an animal it had human level intellect and was able to use magic. This special fox was very curious about humans and their relationship with nature. As this legendary fox grew older she began to hate humans and became known as the “Guardian of Nature”. Environmentalists all across Fiore became to think of her as a goddess. Four special environmentalists didn't only want to worship her, but spend time with her. So, they looked all across Fiore for this special fox. When they found her, they spent a couple of years with her. They stayed with this fox and until she died and when she did a lot of people felt great sorrow for her death and also fear for what the environment will become. These emotions gathered around the deceased fox and transformed the fox right before the four environmentalist's eyes into a small humanoid baby with fox-ears and a tail. Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Nature Magic Nature Magic is Yoko's the form that Yoko's Yōkai Magic takes. It allows Yoko to control all aspects of nature. This magic allows Yoko to become the embodiment of nature, meaning that she is spiritually connected to nature. When Yoko uses this magic, she merges different aspects of nature within her body in order to produce nature energy from her body. Nature Energy is a type of energy that is made of all the aspects of nature. This allows Yoko to use it for many different things aside from normal energy attacks. Yoko is able to use nature energy to influence and communicate with the nature around her, transform it into plants or animals, transform it into any poison a plant or animal can produce, infuse it with her body to give herself attributes of different plants or animals, or when used on a large scale: use it to transform the terrain around her to an entirely different ecosystem or create some natural disasters. When Yoko transforms it into plants or poison, Yoko is able to freely control and shape the plant or poison. When Yoko uses the nature energy in its energy form Yoko is able to perform feats such as: manipulating it, shaping it into various constructs, solidifying it, and using it to heal plants or animals. As Yoko grew older, so did her skill with it and now Yoko is able to perform these feats on a small and large scale, allowing her to easily defeat a large number of opponents. Skills: *'Nature Embodiment:' Being the embodiment of nature comes with a lot of other abilities outside of creating nature energy. It also allows her to merge her body with various plants and animals as a way to keep her opponents from noticing her, sense the emotions of living creatures which including humans, calm down an aggressive animal, and having the ability to accelerate a plant's growth or regenerate plants when they are damaged. *'Environmental Adaption:' As the embodiment of nature, it isn't surprising that Yoko is able to survive in almost any natural environment with very little discomfort. This means Yoko can survive environments with the most extreme temperatures, the driest of environments, and environments with very little oxygen. While Yoko can adapt very quickly to any natural environment, it takes a bit of time to adapt to environments that were created or influenced with magic. *'Nature Energy Manipulation:' Even when Yoko isn't using a spell, she is able to freely transform nature energy in various plants and animals, influence and communicate with the nature around her, transform it into any poison a plant or animal can produce, infuse it with her body to give herself attributes of different plants or animals, or when used on a large scale: use it to transform the terrain around her to an entirely different ecosystem. Yoko is also able to manipulate, shape, and solidify nature energy in almost limitless ways. This means how Yoko is able to control nature energy isn't limited only to the spells she knows, but instead her imagination. *'Solar Energy Consumption and Immunity:' Just like a green plant, Yoko is able to absorb or consume solar energy. When consumed, the solar energy is used to replenish her stamina and when it is absorbed through her body, the solar energy is turned into nutrients for the body. While Yoko can choose to consume solar energy, Yoko is constantly absorbing solar energy through her body and turning it into nutrients for her body subconsciously. Spells: *'Nature's Cry:' Nature's Cry is Yoko's version of a Slayer's breath attack. To perform the spell, Yoko inhales deeply as she gathers nature energy within her lungs. Afterwards, she releases the air she breathed in along with the nature energy in the form of blast of green energy that is directed at a target of her choosing. When the nature energy makes contact with the opponent, it causes significant internal and external damage as well as propelling backwards with great force. Occasionally Yoko is able to increase or decrease the nature energy's temperature, which can cause terrible burns or frostbite depending on how Yoko increases or decreases the temperature of the blast. **'Nature's Scream:' Nature Scream is a spell that allows Yoko to take full control over her power over nature by harnessing the ethernano within the nature around her. To perform the spell, Yoko releases an aura of nature energy that looks a lot like a Magical Aura. Once the aura is released, Yoko focuses on the ethernano environment in the nature around her and pulls a little bit of ethernano from each living thing into her aura of nature energy. This greatly strengths the aura and at the same time increases its size. Once a couple of minutes have passed, Yoko shapes the aura in a sphere, which is then swallowed. Yoko releases the sphere in the form of a powerful blast, capable of leveling a mountain. When Yoko is in her Ayakashi Form, the strength of the blast is nearly doubled due to the larger amount of magic power reserves Yoko has while in that form. However, as a result, it takes Yoko twice the amount of time to prepare it. When Yoko is in her Yōkai Origin's form, her destructive magic power slightly increases the power of the attack, but this way increases its strength in a different way. The destructive aspect allows Yoko to decrease the amount of time it takes to prepare the spell by ten percent since the magic power has more destructive capabilities. *'Hoshi no Tama:' *'Nature Law:' The name of this spell is misleading because most people expect it to be similar to Fairy Law. While it does share the same concept, it is drastically weaker. *'Plant Frenzy:' *'Animal Stampede' *'Wood Smash:' *'Thorn Slash:' *'Plant Entrapment:' Transformation Transformation is Yoko's most used magic. With this magic, Yoko is able to transform her whole body into another sentient being, object, or even animal. Yoko has demonstrated so much skill with this magic that not only does her physical appearance change, but her personality as well. This means she is able to use Transformation to create an entirely different persona. Fox Yōkai Physiology Yōkai have a unique biology that differs from human's, despite the fact that most of them have a human-like body. This difference stems from the fact that Yoko is a spirit that was given physical form and life by a combination of emotions and Ethernano. Yoko has been known to possess incredible physical prowess. Like all Yōkai, Yoko doesn't have two containers of magic, but instead only one: her entire body. Her body can create its own magic power without the use of Ethernano from the atmosphere. Instead, she has a tiny heart-like organ that transforms the energy produced by the body into magic power. This organ is located in the exact spot the second container should be. When the organ isn't being used to generate magic power for magic, the magic power helps the blood with circulating oxygen and nutrients to the entire body. When magic is being used this process stops and the organ acts just like a normal mage's magic container would. As an Ayakashi, this organ produces magic power a lot faster than a Mononoke does. This is why she has a lot more magic power and skill with magic than a Mononoke does. In fact, she has so much magic power that she is often described as a living form of magic power. However, as a result, her weaknesses as a Yōkai are a lot more sensitive to a Yōkai's weaknesses than a Mononoke. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' Yoko is a powerful Ayakashi who possesses tremendous physical prowess. This tremendous physical prowess isn't attributed only to her being an Ayakashi, but also her status as the embodiment of nature, which makes Yoko almost on par with Sarutobi. Yoko's raw strength is great enough that she is able to easily pierce through four two inch sheets of steel with her bare hands. Once, Yoko used her raw strength to create a shockwave that as strong enough to level an entire building. Yoko has the ability to move with extraordinary speed. This allows her to the ability to easily outrun most opponents, moving at blinding speeds unaided. In terms of her reflexes, Yoko is able to quickly detect and react to danger within a second. **'Immortality and Regeneration:' **'Exceptional Wisdom and Intelligence:' *'Exceptional Magical Prowess:' As stated above, Yoko's prowess with magic is a lot better than it should be. *'Magic Power Manipulation:' *'Ayakashi Form:' **'Slight Increase in Magical Power:' **'Slight Increase in Strength:' *'Nutrition:' Since foxes are a type of predator, Yoko has the ability safely digest raw meat. Due to Yoko's love of nature and hatred of humans, she usually consumes human meat more than any other type of food. In fact, while majority of the nutrients her body gains come from the solar energy she absorbs through her body, the other 40% of the nutrients comes from human flesh. *'Predator Instinct:' Yoko possesses the instincts of a predator, which allows her to become an expert at the art of hunting, tracking, and killing. Yoko is able to recognize a lot of different factors and possibilities in a situation, which makes her a master at pursuing her prey. In addition, this allows her to get into an opponent's mindset rather quick, which allows her to determine where they will go and what they will do to a degree. This ability isn't only used to physical overwhelm the opponent, but mentally as well. Yoko is able to mess with an opponent's mind to such a degree that the victim can start to mentally break down. This can be done through simply talking with the victim or flowing magic power directly into the victim's brain. This instinct also allows her to deceive other people as well set up mental barriers so it will prove difficult for an opponent do the same things to her. *'Enhanced Senses:' As a Fox Ayakashi, Yoko has extremely acute sense of sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch. Yoko's sense of sight is sharp enough to be able to detect the smallest of movement from over a quarter of a mile away. Yoko's sense of smell is as sharper than a dog's, allowing her to track down a certain scene when that scent is over ten miles away. Magic Power As an Ayakashi, Yoko has exceptionally large reserve of magic power stored inside her body. This amount of magic power is large enough so that Yoko is able to fight and use spells for hours on end and only be a tiny bit exhausted. *Ethernano Manipulation: *Defenser *Monster Aura *'Yōkai Origins:' When a Yoko experienced a very powerful emotion as a child, that emotion resonates with her magic power to give birth to a new type of magic power known as Yōkai Magic Power. This magic power is usually orange or red in color and it usually gives off an ominous presence. Once the Yōkai Magic Power is first awakened Yoko was able to produce this magic power to enter her Yōkai Origins whenever she want. This special magic power is the reason behind how Yōkai Origins works. Yōkai Origins is a variation of Second Origin Activation. Since Yoko doesn't have a Second Origin she has a different way to active amazing power similar to the power of the Second Origin. The purpose of Yōkai Origins is to achieve power that is beyond one's limits for a certain amount of time at the cost of extreme exhaustion. This power is gained by flowing Yōkai Magic Power throughout her body. Usually upon activation unique markings usually cover her body and they won't disappear until Yōkai Origins is deactivated. **'Destructive Magic Power:' While Yoko is in her Yōkai Origins form her magic power has a lot more destructive power as well as an ominous aura to it, even more ominous and destructive than normal Yōkai Magic Power. It is for this reason that this magic power is known as "Demon Force" or "Demonic Energy". This special form of magic power is blood red, which makes it even more ominous. **'Increase in Speed:' While in her Yōkai Origins form, Yoko's speed increases dramatically to unheard of levels. Quotes *"If there is one true deity that rules over all reality, the creation of humans was that deity's worst mistake. I will rectify the mistake that deity made for as long as I live..." - Yoko *"Kill a couple of animals for food and no one bat's an eye, kill a couple of humans for food and everyone loses their minds..." - Yoko talking to herself. Trivia *Inspiration for this character came from Holo from Spice and Wolf and Thomas Hobbes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yōkai Category:Ayakashi Category:Transformation Magic User